


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Thor

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Series: Marvel Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Thor

### NSFW A-Z

### Chapter Text

  


**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Thor is such a snugglebug after sex, he likes to pull you close to his body, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you tightly, sometimes you remind him that you can’t breathe which he loosens his grip._

_Your head would rest on his chest, tracing his muscles and abs, which soothes him._

_You’s two will normally talk about anything. He likes to praise you after woods telling you how good you are or good girl._

_Thor likes to play/twirl your hair, while you’s two talk and leave light kisses on your forehead + the top of your head_

_After a while of hugging, he will then clean you up, run you a bath, get you a glass of water, even something to eat if you are hungry._

_If he does see a bruise he will kiss it lightly. Also if he sees a love bite he will carefully trace it with his fingertips smirking at the bruise._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His hair, I’m kidding though he does love his hair. He spends more time brushing it then you do with your own hair. {Well that was when he had long hair}_

_He does love his arms, he likes to flex them in front of you._

_Thor loves every part of your body, it is really hard for him to choose just one. He loves your eyes, they are so captivating, he also loves your lips they are so irresistible and kissable. He loves your hips, stomach, hair, every part of your body, your collarbones, he loves to leave love bites on your collarbones. He definitely loves your ass and boobs. He loves grabbing onto them as he fucks you._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Thor loves to cum down your throat and in your mouth, seeing you swallow his cum is just so sexy and hot to him._

_His favourite place to cum is inside of you, his warm seed filling your pussy up. He loves to watch his cum drip out of your pussy as he pulls out._

_Thor loves it when you cum in his mouth or his fingers. He will lick it or suck it off his fingers while staring at you._

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Thor is actually a total sub in bed, he loves it when you take control and ride him. Or when you tie him up and have your way with him. He definitely loves it when you dominate him in bed._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Thor definitely has experience, he knows how to pleasure you. Though he does learn new tricks and techniques._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary; he loves to be able to hover above you and watch the facial expressions and reactions you make as he is fucking you/or making love to you._ ****

_Doggy style; Thor loves fucking you from behind, he loves to grab your hair, or the back of your neck, or throat either one, his hand resting on your hip as he thrust into you, he even smacks your ass with every thrust._ ****

_He also likes it when you ride him too, he loves it when you take control and dominate him. Moving up and down on his length, your boobs bouncing, he can’t help but cup them, bringing them closer to his mouth and sucking on your nipple, he also likes to massage them as well. Your hands rest on his chest or gripping his shoulders, while you throw head back.  
_ **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He is serious in bed though he does get a tiny bit goofy, giggling and being very awkward_ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t really shave it but he does keep it maintained down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He likes to_ _set the mood when you’s two are having sex, putting rose petals on the bed, lighting candles, soft music playing in the background he also likes to kiss you a lot when he is fucking you or making love to you. He will either kiss your neck, your collarbones, your lips, your back, or the back of your neck. He loves having you close to his body as well._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Thor doesn’t really jack off, he prefers your mouth around his cock or he prefers to be inside you, jerking off just doesn’t feel the same as your mouth or your pussy._

_However, if he can’t get to you or he is away or you are away then he will jack off, picturing you naked as he jerks himself off.  
_ **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks**

_Definitely loves it when you call him lord and daddy._

_Praising kink, he loves it when you praise him while he is pleasuring you, especially when he is inside of you._

_He loves watching you masturbate._

_Rough sex, light bondage, roleplay, dominance {whether it is you or him}._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Basically the bedroom, he likes privacy, so anywhere that is private he likes to fuck you/make love to you._ _Though he likes fucking you in asgard as well {before it exploded}, though in his bedchamber. He likes to fuck you on the bed and against the wall_ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, anything seductive you do, even flirting/teasing, lap dances turn him on greatly. Calling him “daddy.” Or “My lord.”, licking/biting your lip, when you wear lingerie._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_He would ever use his powers on you, sexually or in any way, if he harmed you he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, also he would never do something that would make you uncomfortable or cause you any harm/pain._ _Also, he would never do threesomes, he definitely does not want to share you with other people._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Thor loves giving you oral, he loves pinning your hips down on the mattress or against a surface, his head buried in-between your legs as he eats you out like there is no tomorrow. He loves teasing you with his tongue as you writhe and tremble against him. He is definitely a pro at giving oral. Thor loves hearing you moan his name as he eats you out and it boasts his ego even more. One hand will slip away from your hips so he can rub your clit with his thumb._

_When it comes to receiving. The second you wrap your lips around his shaft, his hands bury themselves in your hair, holding it into a ponytail, as you move your mouth up and down, sometimes licking the tip of his cock before going back to sucking him off, what brings him more to the edge is when you look up at him while sucking him off._

_Thor loves to praise you when you give him a blowjob, mostly its “good girl.” Or “fuck you’re so good at this.”_

_Thor doesn’t hold his moans back either when you give him a blowjob._

_He loves it when you swallow all his cum while looking at him, he can’t help but bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
** _Thor is rough and fast, though he might surprise you and be slow and sensual, he is normally fast and rough, very rough._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He prefers proper sex, he likes to take his time with pleasuring you._  
**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He doesn’t really like fucking you in public, so public sex is out of the question._

_He takes risks on the battlefield but he definitely does not take them with yours and his sex life. He might try some new sex positions but that’s about all._

_If you do want to experiment then he will never deny your request. As long as it doesn’t hurt you._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
** _he is a god he can go for days, though he stops when he sees that you are exhausted. You’s two go for hours._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
** _Thor isn’t fond of using sex toys. It doesn’t really bother him that you have them, but he would never use them on you or himself. Maybe some bondage toys like blindfolds and handcuff or restraints but other than that he ain’t interested in them._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Thor is the biggest tease you have ever meet. He loves foreplay._

_He definitely loves to tease you in public as well._

_He knows that when he licks his lips it turns you on._

_He loves to tease your pussy as well, rubbing his fingers against the material of your undies, when he gets a moan from you he quickly pulls away. Or paying attention to every part of your body except for your wet core._

_He defiantly loves to deny you of an orgasm._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Thor has a very deep voice so whenever he makes a noise it’s always deep and very loud, he doesn’t hold back. He will moan, grunt, growl, groan and even give you compliments sometimes dirty talk. Mostly he says “fuck.” A lot and “you feel so good”._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Thor may tease you a lot, but you tease him even more. Especially in public._

_Thor took a sip from his beer, nodding his head every so often at what Steve was saying, just as he put the glass down onto the coaster he felt a hand on his thigh, rubbing it softly, he quickly looked to his right side to see you smirking at him with a drink in your hand. His eyes quickly darted to his thigh then towards you, his breathing hitched in his throat as you slightly leaned forward to show your cleavage._

_Thor quickly removed your hand from his thigh, saying a quick excuse me to Steve before dragging you into the corner._

_Thor spun you around to face him, nearly spilling your drink in the process._

_“What game are you playing?” he asked you, making you raise your eyebrow._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about baby.” you spoke innocently, smirking at him then licking your lower lip, as you brought the glass to your lips and took a small sip of it._

_“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Thor growled, making you smirk._

_“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” you hummed, taking a step closer to him until you were close to him._

_You wrapped your free arm around the back of his neck, standing up on your tippy toes as you moved your head closer to his face Thor’s eyes fluttered closed as he puckered his lips waiting for your lips to press against his._

_Just as your lips were about to touch you pulled away unwrapping your arm around his neck and taking a step, you let a chuckle, as Thor opened his eyes._

_“What. Where do you think you are going, I command you to come back here and kiss me.” He stuttered out, as you took a sip of the alcohol…_ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Big and thick {I say about 8 inches}_  
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is so high, it is on overdrive, he is always in the mood for sex._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He doesn’t really fall asleep fast he normally plays with your hair and stares at you a dorky smile on his lips as he daydreams about you._


End file.
